gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: Shattered Glass
Transformers: Shattered Glass is an upcoming third person shooter that is heavily based on past games, War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron. It will be available for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC, and Nintendo Switch. Like the aforementioned games, the campaign mode will have three members per chapter. There will be a wider selection of playable characters. The game will also offer character customization, upgrades, and even creating your own transformer outside of online mode. The options will include many more choices to choose from, for example, creating your own dialogue for the character or giving it a biography. Weapons and abilities are also fully customizable as well. Even creating your very own firearm or ability from scratch for your custom character. Afterwards, you can use your own transformer on Campaign, Co op Story Mode, and Escalation. Furthermore, you can go on training mode, or making up your own missions on story creator. Able to choose any character to use and even NPCs to take part of. You can also view Concept Art, Videos, and many more on Extras. The unlockable characters are Autobot Perceptor and Decepticon Scourge. Weapons and Abilities To Be Added... Plot In an alternate universe on Cybertron, Optimus Prime and his evil Autobots are focusing on taking over Cybertron by using an unstable substance known as Dark Energon. It is up to Megatron and his heroic Decepticons to put a stop to this once and for all before it's too late! Characters Heroic Decepticons: Megatron/Galvatron (1) Starscream (2) Soundwave (3) Breakdown (4) Thundercracker (5) Skywarp (6) Dead End (7) Slipstream (8) Shockwave (9) Brawl (10) Blast Off (11) Vortex (12) Dirge (13) Ramjet (14) Thrust (15) Demolishor (16) Drag Strip (17) Lockdown (18) Sunstorm (19) Acid Storm (20) Barricade (21) Lugnut (22) Blitzwing (23) Swindle (24) Onslaught (25) Motormaster (26) Bludgeon (27) Wildrider (28) Trypticon (Non Playable) 29 Bruticus (30) Menasor (31) Mixmaster (32) Scrapper (33) Long Haul (34) Scavenger (35) Hook (36) Bonecrusher (37) Cyclonus (38) Hardshell (39) Kickback (40) Sharpshot (41) Flamewar (42) Thunderblast (43) Shadow Striker (44) Roulette (Formerly) 45 Quake (46) Flatline (47) Sharkticon (48) Devastator (49) Ravage (Non Playable) 50 Rumble (Non Playable) 51 Frenzy (Non Playable) 52 Laserbeak (Non Playable) 53 Wreckage (54) Blackout (55) Grindor (56) Knock Out (57) Airachnid (58) Scourge (Unlockable) 59 Soundblaster (DLC) 60 Mindwipe (DLC) 61 Reflector (DLC) 62 Scorponok (DLC) 63 Evil Autobots: Optimus Prime/Dark Nova Prime (1) Ratchet (2) Bumblebee/Goldbug (3) Arcee (4) Chromia (5) Elita One (6) Ironhide (7) Warpath (8) Jazz (9) Jetfire (10) Silverbolt (11) Air Raid (12) Slingshot (13) Fireflight (14) Blurr (15) Hound (16) Zeta Prime (17) Ultra Magnus (18) Powerglide (19) Grimlock (20) Slug (21) Snarl (22) Swoop (23) Sludge (24) Red Alert (25) Inferno (26) Prowl (27) Skydive (28) Cliffjumper (Shattered Glass) 29 Rewind (Non Playable) 30 Sideswipe (Non defector) 31 Eject (Non Playable) 32 Grimstone (33) Superion (34) Omega Doom (Non Playable) 35 Mirage (36) Sentinel Prime (37) Scattershot (38) Nosecone (39) Lightspeed (40) Afterburner (41) Strafe (42) Computron (43) Huffer (44) Brawn (45) Blaster (46) Sky Lynx (47) Kup (48) Rodimus Prime (49) Steeljaw (Non Playable) 50 Wreck Gar (51) Scrap Iron (52) Junkheap (53) Alpha Trion (54) Wheeljack (55) Springer (56) Wheelie (57) Cosmos (58) Ironfist (59) Perceptor (Unlockable) 60 Smokescreen (DLC) 61 Bluestreak (DLC) 62 Windblade (DLC) 63 Sandstorm (DLC) 64 Notes The Shattered Glass game depicts the events and characters very differently: Unlike the comic book known as “Familiar Reflections” where Optimus Prime was turned into a hero once again as Nova Prime by Unicron. In the game, he is turned into a darker, more violent version of the character by Primus, similar to that of Galvatron. Prior to this, he often uses Rodimus Prime as a punching bag in order to keep him in check, a reflection of Megatron beating up Starscream to remind him of who the true master is. Three Autobots, Gears, Sunstreaker, and Chromedome were about to be included in the roster, but they were cut and replaced by Blaster's cassettebots, Eject, Rewind, and Steeljaw. Zeta Prime from War for Cybertron is now depicted as The Fallen styled Autobot. Being immensely powerful than his brothers, even able to match Optimus Prime. Smokescreen in the Shattered Glass universe is portrayed as a cowardly, paranoid Autobot that avoids battle a lot. Mirroring Breakdown's personality from the normal universe. Mirage in the boss battle, leads an army of Autobot cloakers. Roulette, the twin sister of Shadow Striker, betrays the Decepticons in the Shattered Glass universe and now sides with the Autobots. Evil autobot Ironfist is depicted as the twin brother of Brawn. Unlike the normal universe Bluestreak that talks a lot. His evil counterpart is a big mouth and very loud, much like Brawl and Slingshot from the regular universe. Like the evil counterpart Soundwave, Blaster is one of Prime's reliable troops and fiercely loyal. He also speaks in a monotone voice as well. Grimstone is depicted as the combiner of the Dinobots, it is based on the Power Core Combiner series of the same name. Unlike the positive verse Cliffjumper, he is not seen at all in the game. Another difference is that his evil counterpart is not a zombie. Sideswipe in the game version of Shattered Glass currently remains loyal to the Autobots. Blackout and Grindor are also twin brothers in the game, they’re the answer to Ironfist and Brawn. The two Decepticons get along very well, while their counterparts do not. More To Be Added... Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Transformers